Principles of Magic - I could not stop for Death
by Aunty Lala
Summary: The next installment of a Harry Potter influenced Torchwood (AU with references to Cannon) Ianto and Jack still have to come to terms with Gwen's actions. This story looks at the two weeks Gwen is stood down from duty and leaves the team dealing with events that implicate another former team member in murder and intrigue.


AN: This was going to be a light and fluffy piece introducing some of Ianto's family as they've been mentions but not seen. And was supposed to give me time to work out where I wanted to take the Gwen story line. I wrote a good chunk of this while on holiday, sitting in a friends dining room with an amazing view of Wellington, and this is what happened. Some dialogue has been borrowed from "they keep killing Suzie" and I've taken a few liberties so it's not completely cannon compliant. Jimmy is also mine bwahahahaha.

Jack flopped down beside Ianto with a smug smile on his face while the Welshman laughed softly as he lay in bed next to him.

'Your modesty overwhelms me sometimes.'

'Oh hush, you were singing my praises too.'

'Yeap. Now I need to you to do something.'

Jack pushed himself up so he could look at Ianto, eyes shining. 'Really?'

'Ah ha.' Ianto reached down beside the bed and pulled back with a gift bag. Leaning over he whispered in Jack's ear. 'I want you to wear this for me.'

Jack grinned. 'I knew I'd been a good influence on you regardless of what Owen says.' Reaching into the bag he pulled a handful of black cotton out. Unfolding it he frowned. 'Um, Ianto?'

'Yes Jack, they are pyjama pants. My niece and nephew are visiting tomorrow.'

'I always wear pants around the house.'

'They are four and seven and like to climb into my bed and you aren't wearing pants now.'

Jack watched as Ianto pulled his own pair of pyjama pants on before heading to the bathroom. He shrugged and decided he could give it a go putting them on before lying back down and closing his eyes. He called out after Ianto.

'When you said you wanted to try something new in bed this wasn't what I thought you meant.'

Standing in the doorway Ianto laughed low and dirty. 'I knew I should have got silk.'

Jack woke with the feeling of being watched. Opening his eyes he was greeted by two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. The boy was a head taller than the girl next to him. He swatted her.

'I told you he'd wake up cos you stare so loud.'

'Do not.'

'Do too.'

'Do not.'

'Yes you do.' He hugged, spinning around to leave. 'Come on, Uncle Yan's making griddle cakes.'

The girl grinned at Jack.

'I'm Mica.'

'Jack.'

'If you want any griddle cakes you should hurry before fatso eats them all.'

Jack watched the expectant look in her eyes and felt a pang of regret over missing moments like this in his daughter's life. 'We wouldn't want that would we.'

She shook her head before heading out of the bedroom.

Jack smiled as he watched her go, thankful for the pyjama pants he pulled a tee shirt on and followed the very serious little girl to the kitchen.

Out of habit he kissed Ianto's cheek when handed a mug of coffee, freezing at the giggling child beside him.

'He kissed you Uncle Yan.'

'He does that sometimes, now go and sit at the table please Mica.'

Jack groaned. 'Sorry, I wasn't sure.'

Ianto stopped him. 'I've got few secrets from my family being bisexual isn't one of them. And the kids did find you in my bed.'

He laughed at that, giving Ianto one of his rare genuine full watt smiles.

Ianto returned this with a smile of his own before setting a plate of griddle cakes on the table. He watched as all three children, and yes he did include Jack in that description, dived into the hot treats.

'Steady on you lot and mind you don't choke. There's plenty for everyone. Daf, did you introduce yourself to Jack?' He groaned as both boys tried to speak with griddle cakes shoved in their mouths. 'Manners boys.'

Mica giggled as she reached for another griddle cake. 'I wish mam could make these as good as you do.' her voice filled with longing and a long suffering sigh echoed by her brother.

'Your mother's griddle cakes are perfectly fine.'

'Yeah but yours taste better.'

'Less raisins Uncle Yan.' Daf pointed out in total seriousness.

'I always thought so too.' Ianto nodded.

Mica looked up from her plate. 'Is Uncle Jack a wizard?'

'Ah, no, he's not.' Turning a soft shade of pink he refused to meet Jack's laughing eyes.

'I want to be a wizard.' She looked at Jack. 'Uncle Yan says I'll go to the same school he went to if I am but I can't tell anyone.'

Daf glared at his sister. 'You can't be a wizard.'

'Yes I can.'

'Girls can't be wizards. It's like, a rule.'

'Can so be a girl wizard.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Stop it, now.' He looked at each child. 'A girl with magic is called a witch and a boy is a wizard.'

David mumbled around his griddle cake. 'I told you you couldn't be a wizard.'

She shrugged. 'Then I'll be a witch.'

'I don't want to be a wizard.' David spoke with all the superior knowledge of a seven year old. 'Because I'm going to play rugby for Wales when I grow up.'

Once their breakfast of griddle cakes was cleared away Ianto made a tray up of drinks which he carried out into the garden. He was followed by Jack and the children who promptly drafted the older man into exploring with them. Seeing them well entertained Ianto pulled gloves on and began weeding, enjoying the chance to spend time bringing order to his garden. Even with one person down it was nice to have the opportunity for some down time and to catch up with family.

After spending his morning helping Mica in her quest chasing butterflies before kicking a football around with David, Jack didn't have to check the time knowing Ianto's innate awareness would alert them to the approach of lunch. He called them over and asked if they wanted a picnic outside or to head back in for their midday meal. Sharing a word with the house elf, Barnabus, lunch was soon set up on the picnic table in the shade of a well established oak tree that was probably older than the house. Even Moses, the cat Jack had given him after Estelle's death, joined the picnic once he realised both Jack and Mica would be willing to share choice tid bits with him.

After lunch Mica decided her brother had monopolised enough of her new Uncle Jack's time and he soon found himself roped into piggy back rides around the garden. Until Ianto asked for volunteers for the baking he had planned for their afternoon tea. Which was also the expected return time of Rhia and Evelyn Jones.

Downing the water bottle Ianto handed him Jack collapsed in the armchair in the kitchen once he'd made sure the cat wasn't currently occupying it.

Ianto laughed as he and Barnabus set the kitchen up for baking with the children. 'You usually have more energy than that, not feeling your age are you Sir.'

'Come here and I'll show you what a man my age can do.'

'And are you going to call me a larikin? I can fetch you some slippers and a rocking chair if you like.'

'You know if your niece and nephew weren't watching I'd show you a thing or two.'

'Maybe.' Ianto stalked towards him, his eyes dark and his voice low. 'Once the kids are gone and you've had your afternoon nap.'

Jack groaned and had to stifle his disappointment when instead of Ianto climbing into his lap it was a four year old.

'I'm too old big for naps, I'm four. Mam thinks I still need them.'

'That sounds like a Jones family trait.' Jack replied, his heart melting at the little girl curled up with him.

David sauntered in, hands freshly washed and a contemplative look on his face Jack recognised from his archivist and second in command.

'Uncle Yan.' David looked from the house elf to his uncle. 'You're a wizard with a Barnabus, why don't you just use magic to make the biscuits?'

Ianto crouched down to his nephews height. 'Do you remember when I said most of what I do is classified as sympathetic magic?'

'Like when my friend at school, his stepdad got run over and mam baked them a cake?'

Ianto knew if he made eye contact with Jack there'd be laughter so he focused on the seven year old before him. 'That's sympathy, it's not quite the same thing. Sympathetic magic.' Ianto continued. 'Requires something to form the base of anything you conjure and it works best with something with similar base elements. Which all means, I can't make something out of nothing.'

'So you need the ingredients to make biscuits.'

It was a very simplified explanation but he was conscious of his audience so he nodded. 'Yes and if I have that we may as well make the biscuits anyway.'

'I suppose.'

Ianto rose to his feet. 'This way you get to decorate them.' He watched David consider the possibilities carefully.

'However I like?'

'Within reason depending on what's in the kitchen.'

'Okay, I suppose.'

Jack had been given the option of sticking around to meet Ianto's mother and sister or of leaving and chose to stay. What he hadn't planned on was the dusting of flour he managed to obtain or the pink icing on his face. To be honest he suspected Ianto may have known as he made a double batch of icing for him to share with Mica and they had possibly eaten more than ended up on the biscuits. In hindsight, given he'd been partnered up with Mica, it probably shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was. Ianto of course was spotless in his pristine dark jeans and matching navy tee shirt. Jack suspected magic.

At promptly four pm the last of the biscuits were iced and Jack was sweeping the kitchen when the door bell filled the house with it's delicate chime. Followed by the children Ianto returned with a woman in her late twenties although she could have been older. It was hard to tell as she shared a classic agelessness with her brother. Long black hair hung around her face and the warm smile made her eyes dance. She was followed by an older lady, her hair was shorter and laced with a sprinkle of steal grey but her eyes showed her vibrancy and were the same blue as her son. She too was a classic Welsh beauty and her age difficult to pic. Introductions were made and Jack met Ianto's sister, Rhiannon Davies and their mother Evelyn Jones.

Evelyn smiled at her son when he told her Jack was someone he worked with.

'Which work dear? Government or the other one.'

'Government mam, tea?'

'I'd love one unless you've a coffee on.' She watched Jack's eyes light up.

Ianto smiled, it was past time Jack usually downed his afternoon cup. 'Coffee it is mam, Rhia?'

'I'd murder a cuppa Yan.' She grabbed one of the pink iced biscuits and grinned at Jack. 'I can guess which ones Mica made.'

He laughed. 'It's the icing isn't it.'

Mica looked up at him and crossed her arms. 'I like pink icing.'

'And there's nothing wrong with it either.' Jack replied.

Ianto handed him a coffee before turning to his his niece and nephew. 'We have tea, water or the lemonade we made.'

Mica considered this with as much seriousness as Jack had come to expect from the little girl who reminded him of so many of Ianto's mannerisms.

'Can I have lemonade in a tea cup?'

'Of course.'

'The pink flower one?'

He gave his niece a soft smile and pulled the requested cup from it's cupboard perch. 'And where should we take tea?'

'In the garden.' She replied as if it was obvious.

'Hmm, we are going to need more than just a tray for this.' He looked around and called for Barnabus.

'Yes Master.'

'I need tea for Rhia, coffee for mam, Jack and myself and lemonade for the children along with biscuits. In the garden please.'

'Of course Master.'

Rhia sighed. 'What I wouldn't do for one of them. Anytime you're not sure what to get me for Christmas Yan.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

She laughed before following him into the garden where she looked wistfully at the space before taking a seat. 'I'd love a bit of a garden like this too.'

Ianto smiled. 'I wanted to talk to you about that.'

'Ianto?'

He nodded at the warning in her voice. 'I know, we've talked about this before but I'm in a position to help. Besides, you haven't seen the house I'm thinking about yet, it's got potential but it needs work and a bloody good clean. I'd also recommend an alarm.'

Jack frowned until he began to form an idea as to what house his second in command was talking about. He looked at Ianto. 'The Pendragon place?'

Ianto shrugged. 'I have the equity in this place for the deposit and it isn't attracting buyers so I could probably get it for a good price.'

Jack laughed. 'No tricks?'

'Nope.' He turned to his sister. 'It would be your mortgage but you'd be paying less than what you pay in rent now and it would be yours. We'd get a lawyer to work out the details of course.'

'I can't pay you back for this.'

'Then I'd own a share of your house and if you ever sell, we'll sort it out then.'

She threw herself at her little brother wrapping him in a hug. 'I'm glad mam and tad didn't take you back for a puppy Ianto.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up at Rhia's statement. 'A puppy?'

Evelyn laughed. 'Oh yes, my daughter, when presented with a little brother at the age of seven was not happy. And asked for a puppy instead.'

Rhia glared at her mother. 'And did you know about this house?'

'Your brother may have mentioned he was looking for an investment property.' She shrugged. 'I assumed he was going to become a landlord or something.'

Ianto nodded. 'If mam will stay with the kids we can look at it now and you can think about it.'

She turned to Evelyn. 'Do you mind?'

Evelyn smiled.

Jack felt his blood freeze, he definitely recognised that smile, only he was used to seeing it from Ianto and it never meant what you thought it did.

'I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind staying back to keep me company.'

He gulped before nodding. 'Ah, sure.'

She patted his arm. 'Marvellous, that should give us a chance to get acquainted.'

Ianto smiled a promise to Jack as he moved away to call the estate agent.

Phone tucked back into his pocket Ianto rejoined them in the shade of the oak tree. 'The agent will meet us there in twenty minutes.'

She narrowed her gaze. 'We aren't doing that popping thing of yours are we?'

He laughed. 'We can drive if we leave now.'

She turned to the children. 'Right you monsters, you need to finish your afternoon tea and mind your Gran and Jack while Ianto and I run an errand.' She watched as they both shrugged and reached for another biscuit.

Rhia pulled her car up outside the detached three storied house and turned to her brother. 'Out with it, what's wrong with the place?'

'What makes you think anything is wrong with it?'

'Your Captain being Torchwood and so are you is a bit of a clue. So why hasn't it sold yet, this should have been snapped up as soon as it listed.'

'The previous occupant was an unpleasant old man and his family were wizards but he isn't.'

'So it's the, creepy vibe, reason.'

He nodded. 'Are you okay with that?'

She looked around. 'Neighbourhood is already nicer than where we live now and we wouldn't be renting. So why don't you show me this creepy house you think I should move my children to.' She smiled as they climbed out of the car and the estate agent pulled in behind them.

Ianto laughed as he locked the car and followed her.

Ianto walked into Jack's office, cellphone held to his ear. 'Alright, send me the address and we'll be there soon.'

Jack looked up. 'That doesn't sound like a table for lunch.'

'It's not. Our presence has been requested at a crime scene.'

'Right, you me and Owen should gear up then.'

'I'll muster the troop, Sir.'

Jack moaned softly. 'I love it when you get all commanding like that.'

'Really.'

Rising to his feet Jack grabbed his coat and hurried after Ianto. 'Oh yeah, it makes me all tingly and everything.'

'Tingly. Sir.' Keeping his expression neutral.

Jack nodded. 'Oh yeah.' Letting Ianto help him into the coat.

Ianto leaned in as he smoothed the coat across Jack's shoulders. 'Just wait until everyone goes home.' His voice dropped to a whisper. 'Sir.'

Jack shuddered taking in Ianto's every move as the man looked at him though his eyelashes, his smile a smirk as he walked away. Leaving Jack having to mentally will his cock into submission, they had to go and deal with this thing with the police. Making this really not the time to start fantasising about Ianto bent over his desk or dragging him into the archives to ravish him. It took the entire walk though the Hub to the SUV to regain his self control.

Pulling into the crime scene Ianto moved to speak with the lead detective before Jack could antagonise the Cardiff Police any further.

'Detective Swanson?' Ianto addressed the well dressed woman directing the crime scene. 'I'm Ianto Jones, we spoke briefly.'

'Ah yes, Torchwood. My team bitches about you lot all the time.' She took in the immaculate black suit and deep red shirt with the black tie he was wearing and formed her own judgements of the young man who looked like he'd just stepped out of a magazine shoot. 'You always dress like this for a crime scene?'

Jack leaned in, pulling his sun glasses off. 'I've lost count of how many times I suggested naked Tuesdays but no one would go for it.'

'Oh god. The stories are true.'

Ianto looked at Jack a moment who shrugged. He straightened his tie. 'How can Torchwood help?'

She handed him a file. 'Yesterday Alex Arywn, twenty eight, single, estate agent, got himself murdered.' They were Torchwood, she didn't see any point sugar coating her disdain.

Ianto scanned the contents of the file before handing it to Jack. 'And today?' He prompted.

'Mark and Sara Briscoe, both thirty three, married, no kids. He's a surveyor and she works in education.'

Jack flipped though the crime scene photos of Alex Arywn's flat.

Ianto nodded. 'There is writing in the photos?'

Cathy Swanson smiled, he'd barely glanced at the file and he'd already picked up more than she thought he could have. 'Oh, that would be the early work, you need to come inside to see the finished art.'

The three Torchwood men followed the detective inside. Owen moved to the bloodied victims on the bed but there was little more he could add to the SOCO finding of slashed throats as cause of death. While Jack and Ianto stood back and surveyed the wall with it's single word written in blood spelling out. "Torchwood."

'Someone wants your attention.' Cathy crossed her arms over her chest and let her disapproval drift into the room like fog.

'Apparently.' Ianto agreed.

'We have hair, from the first crime scene that wasn't the victims, it's being analysed.'

Jack surveyed the room and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. 'We'll need the room.'

'I'm sure you will. Bloody Torchwood swanning about like you own the place. I'm only surprised it took this long for something like this to happen.' She gave Jack a mocking salute and turned to leave after waiving the crime scene techs out. 'Nice to see that idiot Cooper not stomping her size seven's all over this one.' Her smile disappeared. 'Something else you've dragged your heals over. I'll leave you to it then shall I. Am I wasting my time if I ask for a copy of your findings?' She left before anyone had to lie to her.

Ianto tapped his comms. 'Tosh?'

'Hay Ianto, I've got the file open now.'

'Any link between victims?'

In the Hub Tosh glared at her computer. 'Sorry Ianto but they seem to be the three people in Cardiff with the lowest online presence we could have found.'

Ianto's voice echoed from the computer speakers. 'Not helpful.'

She laughed. 'You're telling me. Hang on.' A pop up box flashed at her in the bottom of her monitor. 'I've got the DNA results.'

'Anything exciting like a home address?'

She laughed. 'Sure Ianto, I'll just send it to your PDA, along with how he likes his coffee.'

'Thanks Tosh, knew I could count on you.'

'I've sent you the results but I'm not sure what compound B67 is.'

At this Ianto Jones did something very out of character. 'Fuck.'

Tosh's voice sounded in his ear along with her typing. 'Ianto?'

'Sorry Tosh.' He waived Jack over. 'It's retcon.'

'Oh.' More furious typing followed. 'Looking at the levels this isn't a single dose but you'd need to check with Owen, he's the doctor.'

Ianto composed himself with a deep breath and moved towards their medic. 'Owen? Are you dialed in to this?'

'Steady on, where's the fire?' Owen took Ianto's PDA and frowned at the results. 'What am I looking at?'

Tosh's voice whispered in his ear but all three men could hear her clearly.

'According to Mainframe this is what a build up of two years of retcon use looks like but that can't be right.'

Owen shook his head. 'Oh your numbers look right based on this analysis but no one's been given a dose like that, not that I know of.'

'Nothing in the records either.' Tosh muttered.

Ianto snorted. 'We all know not every single retcon pill is accounted for.'

Owen handed him the PDA back. 'I'm not going to get anything else from here.'

Jack nodded, having stayed quiet during this exchange. 'Back to base then.' He clapped his hands. 'Ianto, perhaps you can let the lovely Detective know we're done for now but we may need to come back later'

'Very good Sir.'

'Have the bodies delivered to the Hub.'

'Shall I have them gift wrapped Sir.'

Jack shook his head, ignoring Owen's laughter, he leaned against the SUV while watching Ianto walk towards Detective Cathy Swanson.

Owen rolled his eyes and moved to load his kit into the vehicle. He was glad Jack was happy but he did miss the early days when he and Ianto were still being secretive about their relationship. He did however, enjoy the Welshman's rather dry wit, one never quite knew what the man was going to say next.

Back in the Hub coffee was handed out and Ianto handed Jack a folded piece of paper.

Owen looked up from his notes and exchanged a pen for the coffee cup before him. 'Do we have a working theory yet?'

'Psychosis induced by retcon overdose?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah that's the working theory, but was he a nutter before or after the retcon.' Owen added.

'There's a cherry thought.' Tosh frowned. 'And you don't have to look so happy about it.'

Ianto looked at Owen. 'Did the London Server give you anything useful?' He'd found the Torchwood One findings when Owen asked him for any research into the use and long term effects of retcon, knowing it was the sort of thing London conducted experiments in.

'Apparently ethics where something other people had to worry about.' Owen shook his head. 'But I haven't read though everything, not all of us can speed read like it's an olympic sport. It does confirm he's been given approximately a single small dose of retcon once a week going back about two years. Based on the base line stats from the London file. They never identified any signs of retcon induced mentalness but they probably weren't working on the Welsh.'

'Do we know how many people have been given retcon?' Tosh asked.

Jack opened the note Ianto had handed him. 'Two thousand and eight.'

'Not including one or two inventory discrepancies.' Ianto muttered.

'So, realistically, can we expect anyone else to morph into nutter psycho serial killers?' Owen asked. Wondering where Jimmy was with biscuits or better yet, lunch.

Jack shrugged. 'Not a clue.'

'Wow, now that's a cherry thought.'

'It is indeed. So what do we know about our killer.'

Tosh pulled what details they did have up on the conference room monitor. 'We have an unknown while male, mid forties, who smokes and likes tequila.'

'No one likes tequila.' Owen muttered. He looked at Jack. 'So what's next oh mighty leader.'

'We have houses to search. There has to be something that links these victims and since it's not online, it must be in their homes.'

Owen groaned. 'Goodie.'

'Ianto and I can take the first victim and Owen you and Jimmy can search the Briscoe's place.'

Owen snorted. 'Yeah right. That's a good division of the team.'

'Fine, you and I can take the Briscoe's and the Welsh team can tackle the other guy while Tosh stays here on the comms.'

I'll ring Detective Swanson.' Ianto reached for his phone as Jimmy walked into the room with sandwiches.

Jimmy shoved a draw shut, a look of disgust on his face. 'Christ, no wonder mam's on at me to clean my room. This guy was a slob.' Thankful for the gloves Ianto had insisted they wear.

Holding a lime green shirt Ianto agreed. 'And no fashion sense.'

Jimmy snorted as he opened the last draw and pulled out a folded piece of pink paper shoved on top of what looked like random receipts. 'Did you sister like the house?'

'She wants to redecorate.' Ianto stepped around the wardrobe and paused in the door to the bathroom. 'She wasn't sure about the house until we bumped into you and your mam.'

'I have to be honest, I was a bit concerned when I saw you hugging some woman until you introduced her as your sister.'

Ianto laughed.

'It's a nice neighbourhood, be good if she does get the house, well.' Jimmy blushed. 'Now no one is breaking into empty houses.'

Ianto looked over at the young man who, while only a few months older than him, had a very different set of life experiences to fall back on.

'I was just trying to help my mam.' He muttered as he clicked his comms. 'Toshiko, do you have anything on Pilgrim? This is the third flyer I've found for it.'

Owen's voice sounded thought he comm link. 'I found a box of flyers in the wardrobe for some nutter group. Yeah, Pilgrim.'

Jack joined the conversation. 'Tosh, work your magic, the rest of us will grab anything with Pilgrim on it and head back to the Hub.'

Tosh spun the chair at her desk around with a disgusted look on her face. 'Pilgrim is some sort of support group thing Sara Briscoe started. Everything was in the boxes Owen found, nothing was online.'

Ianto smiled, this wasn't the first time a lack of an online presence had offended Tosh's sensibilities.

She continued. 'It seems to be some sort of is god real self support thing. From what I can gather they met once a week.'

Jimmy looked at one of the flyers he'd found. 'And this number?'

'Ah.' Tosh looked to Jack who nodded. 'It belonged to Suzie.'

Owen picked a photo of the first victim up. 'There's no accounting for taste.'

Jack looked at Ianto and back to the team. 'We need to check her belongings for anything linking her to this.'

'Who is Suzie?' Jimmy asked. 'And why do you have her stuff.'

'My former second in command, Suzie Costello, weapons expert and all round excellent field agent I poached from Unit a few years ago. She got obsessed with an alien glove, what did we call it?'

'The Resurrection Gauntlet.' Tosh supplied.

'That was never a cool name.' Owen muttered.

'I always liked Risin Mitten myself.' Ianto shrugged at the look on Owen and Tosh's faces. 'I think it's catchy.'

Jimmy sifted though what he knew of the team around him. 'Isn't she the one who went bonkers, that Cooper replaced.'

'That would be her.'

'And you have her stuff?'

'All boxed up and property of Torchwood, it's in storage.'

'Good thing she didn't have a cat.' Jimmy muttered.

Ianto ignored that. 'Since we don't know what we'll need we should probably just bring everything back here. I'll take my car.'

Owen frowned. 'Hang on, it took two trips in the SUV to get all her crap into storage in the first place, how the hell is taking your car going to work.'

Ianto grinned. 'Owen. I'm a wizard.'

Ianto opened the storage unit and took a moment to take in the haphazard stacking of boxes.

Jimmy followed him laughing. 'You going to be like this when your sister moves house?'

'Of course.' He pulled his wand out. 'Pop the boot please.'

It took a wave of his wand and a few moments work to transfer the contents of the storage unit to the car.

'Boy am I glad you have that little trick or this would have really sucked.'

Ianto grinned. 'Come on, lets get this back to the Hub.'

'Yeah, before the coffee wears off.'

'Don't even joke about that.'

Back in the Hub Ianto directed the collection of boxes to the conference room with the aid of magic and amid Owen's grumbles about why was it he'd had to haul all the boxes last time if the tea boy could have done it by himself.

Jack just shrugged. 'It's how he moves the archives around so easily.'

'Thank you Sir. If the chasing of aliens ever gets boring I could always go into furniture removals.'

Looking around the room and the pile of boxes Jack sighed. 'Lets do this with a little respect people, this is the life of Suzie Costello after all.'

'I still don't get why you have her stuff.'

'It's part of the Torchwood rules and regulations.'

Tosh looked sadly at the boxes. 'We all end up like this eventually, in our own pile of boxes.'

'That's a bit morbid.'

She nodded. 'A bit.'

Opening a box Jimmy considered what he was learning about the well paying job he'd landed himself into by stealing cursed items from a crazy old man's house. He pulled a photo out, it was an older man and a woman with wild dark curly hair and proud eyes.

Owen leaned in and took the photo. 'She never talked about her father. We haven't told him have we.'

Tosh shook her head. 'She wiped everything so even I couldn't retrieve her file to find anyone we needed to tell.'

Owen handed the photo back. 'There wasn't much she couldn't do and wasn't good at. Even murder. Right laugh a minute she was.'

Tosh opened the box before her and pulled a book out. 'Looks like she read this a few times.' Placing a copy the complete works of Emily Dickinson on the table. 'And here we have it.' Handing Jack a flyer for Pilgrim. 'Question is, since she's dead now, how was she involved in the death of three people.'

'They weren't retconning themselves.' Owen muttered.

'Where did they meet?'

Everyone looked at Jimmy who squirmed in his seat. 'Well, they weren't chatting online so they had to be meeting somewhere.'

'That's a really good point.' Jack looked at Tosh. 'See what you can find.'

Owen tried to remember something. 'Didn't she always bugger off early on a Wednesday or something?'

Tosh began running the financial records for Sara Briscoe and checked for anything that could indicate where and when they were meeting up.

'Check the first vic too, in case they took turns buying tea and tissues for their self help group.' Owen suggested as he wheeled closer to Tosh.

'This wouldn't be an issue if Sara had kept a register or something.' Tosh muttered as she scanned records and looked for a pattern. 'And here we go, a hotel room paid for with a credit card a couple of times, all on Wednesday's.'

'Someone must remember something.' Jack moved to stand behind Tosh.

'Give me a few more seconds I'm almost into the hotel security server and. Jackpot.' She began pulling stills from the security footage of everyone around the three murder victims. It took a few more commands in another search engine and she had facial recognition software running against a further half a dozen people. Going back further she narrowed it down to two. A young blonde woman and a white male who looked to be in his forties with enough body mass to have cut three people's throats to the bone without too much problem.

'The blonde is Lucy Mackenzie, she's a barmaid at Wolf Bar but the winner looks like this guy.' Tosh grinned triumphantly as Max Tresillian's details were revealed. While Jack smiled at her like a proud father.

Owen began reading the screen. 'Lives at 106 Endeavour Terrace, with his parents, Sandra and Dave. Charming.'

'Alright, lets go pick him up kids.' Jack looked at his team. 'Sooner we get this put to bed the sooner we can all follow suit.' Jack waited for Owen to head towards the SUV before falling in beside Ianto.

'When this is sorted I was thinking I could ask you to dinner.'

'No movie?' Ianto teased.

'Maybe.' Jack returned Ianto's smile.

He nodded. 'Yeah, alright. Next question mind, who's going to pick Max up.'

'He's not invited to dinner.'

'No but he has a standing invitation to a cell while Owen works out if the retcon caused this.'

Jack frowned. 'I'm not sure I want him in the Hub.'

'Flat Holm? He did brutally murder three people that probably thought they could trust him because they knew him.'

'When you put it like that, we'll let Owen assess him and get all Doctor like on him.'

'He does like to remind us he is a Doctor.'

'Then we can work out what to do with Max. Come on, we've got Tosh on comms and Jimmy's too green for the field, we may need you and your wand if this all turns to shit.'

'It should be a straight forward retrieval shouldn't it.'

Jack snorted. 'Even I can admit how infrequently that happens and yes, I know how odd it sounds coming from me.'

Ianto leaned in and straightened Jack's collar. 'Don't worry Sir. I wont tell anyone.'

'Thank you Ianto. Come on, we've got a murderer to collect.'

'I always wanted one of them Sir.' He deadpanned before moving towards the garage where Owen was waiting for them.

Jack suppressed a sigh as he watched the most perfect Welsh arse walking ahead of him. He found it difficult to focus sometimes when presented with the perfection of Ianto. Although being an agent down reduced the amount of time available to truly appreciate him fully. He hadn't forgotten about Gwen on her suspension and he wasn't looking forward to a decision he was still torn about making.

The SUV pulled to a screaming stop outside a rather average looking terraced home. Jack swept up to the front door followed by a pale Owen and a non rumpled Ianto straightening his tie.

'Shall we knock Sir.'

'Go on.' Jack grinned as he looked from Ianto to Owen with a soft sigh. 'I love it when he gets all commanding like this.'

Owen groaned as Tosh laughed in his ear pointing out their team leader wouldn't bother saying such things if not for Owen's response. He shook his head, he wasn't so sure.

Knocking on the door no one was prepared for the reaction of the heavy set man at over six foot tall wearing leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Jack asked if he was Max Trellisan which got a nod.

'Excellent, I need you to come with me, we've got a few questions for you.'

An older woman's voice called out. 'Oi, what's going on? Are you the cops?'

Ianto intercepted her, she was barely five foot tall with her hair up in curlers and wearing a faded floral house dress and slippers.

'What do you lot want with my Maxie?'

'We're Torchwood ma'am.'

Ianto was cut off when Max leaned forward and starting struggling with Jack and wailing on him.

Ianto spun around with a taser while Owen tried to help Jack restrain the much larger man.

'Bloody hell, that's a bit of an over reaction.' Owen muttered.

In the doorway behind Ianto, Sandra Tresillian began shrieking.

'I'll call the bloody cops I will.'

'You can if you like.' Ianto replied over his shoulder.

'Maybe I will.'

'Since they are looking for him too.' Firing his taser and dropping the much larger man.

'What?'

'He's wanted in connection to three deaths.'

Jack helped Owen bundle the man into the SUV leaving Ianto to deal with the mother.

'So we'll be taking him in for questioning.'

Her mouth open in silence as she watched them leave she didn't notice her husband moving up the hallway behind her. He looked over her shoulder.

'Max made some new friends then.'

'Not likely, it's some Torchwood outfit.'

'Those wankers?' He snorted before turning back down the hall. 'Come on love, I'll put the kettle on and, that Jeremy Kyle should be back soon. Then we'll see which one of the brothers got the step mother knocked up.'

'A cuppa does sound lovely.' She closed the door.

Owen looked up from his notes. 'Based on the blood work he was dosed once a week for two years until a couple months ago.'

'So if it was an overdose he's been been well dosed then. Do we have 2008 people to worry about or don't we?' Jack asked his medic.

Owen fired a rubber band at a target on his desk. 'Na, I don't think so, we don't have anyone else that we're aware of receiving a dose like this in Cardiff. And as unethical as the London trials were, they didn't have anyone go mental after a large or longer term dose.'

'That's a relief.' Tosh walked over cradling her cup of tea. 'So we can give him to the police.'

'I think so but can he stand trial?' Owen shrugged.

Ianto handed Owen a fresh coffee. 'I don't think Providence Park is set up to deal with someone like him.'

'He's fine as long as no one says Torchwood any where near him.'

Jack pulled a chair over also holding a mug of coffee perfection. 'Any suggestions as to why he's reacting like that or what the hell she was doing giving him retcon in the first place.'

Jimmy looked up from his hot chocolate. 'Who do you guys have to talk to about the mental shit you deal with every day?'

Owen looked at the boy with his whipped cream moustache and tried not to laugh at how young and innocent he looked. 'Do any of us look like we have healthy coping mechanisms?'

'So if she wanted to talk to someone?'

'Suzie Costello was a mystery mate and I probably knew her better than any of the others did.' Owen admitted. 'She was so good at everything that even if she was hiding herself away none of us would notice. I guess it could make sense for her to retcon someone she did talk to.'

Ianto looked at the CCTV footage of Max rocking back and forward in his cell. 'I think this is something else.' He found a keyboard and began typing.

Tosh moved to see what he was doing. 'Are you thinking she was implanting memories using retcon?'

'Maybe not memories.'

'Like her death was designed to trigger something?'

'Why?' Owen asked. 'To what effect?'

'What's he saying?' Jimmy asked, watching Max in his cell.

Ianto pulled the footage up along with the sound.

"Because I could not stop for Death."

'Hang on.' Jimmy put his hot chocolate down and headed for the conference room, coming back with the book of Emily Dickinson poetry. He blushed. 'Mam loves this stuff.' He handed the book to Jack. 'It's not really my thing but I've heard her reading this out loud most my life.'

The lights flickered and everything went dark.

Ianto moved with Tosh to her work station and pulled his PDA out. 'Just as well I've kept this charged.'

Taking the PDA Tosh frowned. 'Everything is off, the back up generators should bring the lights up but we're locked in.'

'There has to be an override.' Jack checked his wrist strap but nothing changed.

Tosh sat there glaring at her dark computer screens as the emergency lights filled the room with their soft glow.

'Suzie set this all up?' Owen began thinking out loud. 'But what the hell for? It's a bloody elaborate set up just to lock us in here for the day.'

'It's not like you can ask her.' Jimmy shook his head. 'Actually, it's like my little brother.' He looked at the others as they stared at him. 'He's obsessed with those domino videos on you-tube. It's well annoying the way he spends all his money on buying them to set his own flip picture things up. They end up everywhere.'

'As much as I'm enjoying this insight into your home life.' Owen snarked. 'What's the sodding point?'

'You take even one key piece out and the cascade changes.'

Tosh leapt up and kissed him on the cheek. 'You are brilliant. What or more accurately, who, is missing here.' She looked at the four men staring at her and sighed. 'Think about it and ask yourself, what would Gwen have done if she was here?'

'Been a right pain in the arse.' Owen smiled.

Ianto nodded at Tosh. 'The glove.'

'You can't tell me she wouldn't have tried to use it. I mean Jimmy said it, it's not like we can ask Suzie what she was up to. But that isn't completely true.'

'You think in all her time spent with the glove she figured out how to come back?' Owen frowned. 'What the hell for?'

Jimmy frowned. 'What glove?'

'It's something we fished out of the Bay maybe forty years ago.' Jack looked at Tosh. 'Can you open the file on the PDA?' He turned back to Jimmy. 'Different agents tried to figure it out but Suzie was the only one who ever got it to actually do much of anything. She managed to bring people back to life but never for very long.'

'Until she up and shot herself.' Owen added.

'After trying to kill myself and Gwen who figured out she was killing people to have fresh bodies to use the glove on.'

'Well that sure sounds like something bleeding heart Cooper would try and use.' Handing the PDA back.'

'But she's out on suspension so whatever Suzie's gamble was, it hasn't paid off.' Owen shook his head. 'It would have been bloody genius if it had worked.'

'To what end?' Tosh asked.

'Unless we wake her up we'll never know.' Jack looked at his team. 'Which means. We will never know. And we need to get this lock down lifted.'

Shelving the why Tosh focused on how. 'She must have buried a verbal command in Mainframe which shouldn't have been possible, and Max triggered it with the poem he's quoting. Which should mean, hopefully, that there is a counter.'

'If there isn't?'

'We're looked in for at least twelve hours, possibly twenty four while the system resets unless we can work out the override.'

Jack looked at Ianto. 'We aren't completely locked in if we can't find the override, Ianto has one or two tricks up his sleeve.'

'Now is not the time to start bragging.' Owen muttered. Jumping when Tosh slapped him. 'Oi.'

Jimmy ignored the banter and focused on the issue at hand. Even if Ianto could get them out of the Hub he didn't want to be stuck in the dark with a murderer in a cell for any length of time. 'He can't get out, right? Or Janet?'

'There is a physical lock on the door to the cells that engages in a power outage. And the electronic locks have a battery back up independent of the main Hub's back up generators.'

'Thank you Ianto.' Jimmy felt he could breathe a little better at that. 'So how do we get out of here, read the poem backwards?'

'God I hope not.' Owen pulled a rubber band out of his pocket and flicking it. 'I hate poetry.'

'Or.' Tosh began considering how she'd set it up if she had been the evil genius trying to cheat death. 'What if it's a number?'

'What are you banging on about Tosh?' Owen swung his chair around.

'The power might be out but the membrane on the keyboard should still recognise the keys.'

'Nope, not making sense, and what number? Because if I was any good at picking numbers I would have won the lottery by now.'

'Maybe it's the page of the poem.' She reached for the book.

'Try the ISBN.' Ianto suggested. 'A page number isn't long enough to stop someone getting lucky if they just bashed the keys but every book has it's own ISBN.'

'That could work.' She typed the numbers in and grinned as her computer began humming and the Hub powered up around her.

'And our guest?' Jack asked.

Owen checked the screen. 'He's just sitting there. I'll have to check him out but someone needs to stand by with the stun gun or something in case he sets off again.'

'Then we have to figure out what to do with him.' Jack looked to Ianto. 'Come on, lets go hold hands while Owen plays doctor.'

'It's not playing if I went to medical school you know.' He grabbed his kit and headed for the cells.

Owen stepped into the cell and got no reaction from the catatonic Max. Not even a light shone in his eyes got a response. Owen proceeded to scan him with every piece of alien tech he could fit in his bag until he pulled his gloves off and moved out of the cell.

'So far the lights are off and no one's home. He doesn't even react to Torchwood any more.'

Jack wasn't taking any chances as he made sure the cell was locked. 'So we hand him over to Detective Swanson and call it a day.'

'Yeah.' Owen nodded. 'I'll check the blood work but I think he'll end up sectioned I'm just not getting anything and no jury would put him in prison like that.'

Jack sighed softly, sadly. 'Write your report, I'll get Ianto to talk to Swanson.'

Ianto gave him a small smile. 'How generous of you Sir.'

'For some reason she likes you more than me.'

Ianto nodded. 'I get that a lot.'

'Oh shut up.' Jack laughed.

Owen rolled his eyes before heading out of the cell area. 'I'll get into that paperwork then shall I.'

Jack waited for Owen to leave before ginning at Ianto. 'How is your sister going with packing?'

'Mam's helping so she's marshalling Johnny and the kids. They should be ready to move by the end of the month.'

They walked into the main Hub area.

'Good. Next thing on the list though, Gwen's back on Monday.'

Ianto nodded, saying nothing.

'I'm still not sure what to do with her Ianto. We need another field agent, I don't want to keep throwing you out into the field no matter how good you are with the local police. Jimmy's not here to be an agent either. I don't want to have to tell either of your mothers I got you killed.'

'I was thinking about that.'

'How scary Jimmy's mother is?'

He laughed. 'I like her and she and Rhia seemed to get on well. But in the last two weeks I've been watching when I've been out in the field with you and Owen.'

'And your recommendations Mr Jones?'

'I have a few ideas, we should step into your office so I can tell you Captain Harkness.'

'Do I get a coffee?'

'Go on, I'll make us all one.'

Jack gave him a soft smile and turned to check on his team, finding Tosh and Owen actually working on their paperwork.

Tosh looked up. 'Jimmy's up in the tourist office.'

'Okay. Ianto's making coffee, he and I need to discuss a few things.'

'Gwen's due back Monday, isn't she.'

At Tosh's comment Owen looked up.

'Christ has it been two weeks already?'

'Just about.'

'Jesus it doesn't feel that long.'

'No, it doesn't.'

'What are you going to do about the mad bint?'

'Talk to Ianto and see what his ideas are.'

'Can't we just swap her for one of the other coppers, you know, one of the ones who are actually good at their job. That Andy bloke seems alright.'

'We do need another field agent.' Jack agreed. 'And I'll admit, things have been smoother with the local police with Ianto around but he is an archivist, not a field agent.'

Ianto walked up with his ever present tray of drinks. 'Problem is, I don't know if I can trust Gwen.' Handing Tosh her green tea as Owen and Jack reached for their coffees.

'I've thought about it and I don't believe the way she reacted was because of the alien or her necklace.'

'Is there a way to find out?' Tosh asked.

Ianto nodded. 'There are a number of options.'

'Illegal or just unethical?'

'Owen!' Tosh glared at him as he shrugged.

'What?'

Ianto laughed softly. 'I need to discuss this with Jack first.'

'Fair enough.' Owen shrugged. 'Is this one of those discussions where we all end up wishing his office was soundproofed?' He jumped when Tosh slapped him. 'Ow.'

Jack just laughed as he turned around and headed to his office with Ianto.

'Do you want to talk in my office or in the bunker?'

'Bunker might be easier, Owen wasn't entirely wrong.' Ianto admitted as he followed Jack into the office.

Jack grinned. 'Really.'

'Not really, and not everything I'm about to suggest is entirely legal or ethical depending on how you look at it.'

'So this is where I say, "which laws are we breaking," and you say yes.'

'Pretty much.' Ianto agreed as they moved into the bunker and settled into the armchairs. 'I can try legilimency but that is inconsistent and frankly last time I had a peek it wasn't a pleasant experience.'

'There are one or two devices in the archives we could use including an alien lie detector test.'

Ianto smiled. 'The one you refused to give Hartman.'

'That wasn't deliberate, I genuinely couldn't find it. I mean, you saw the archives when you started.'

'Yes.'

Jack smiled at how much meaning was expressed in that single word. 'Your suggestions?'

'There is a truth potion of sorts, we put that in her coffee and we could remove doubt as to her intentions.'

'A truth potion?'

Ianto smiled.

'Okay, how long does it last?'

'Depends on the quality of ingredients and how well it's made.'

'I'm guessing this isn't something you can whip up in the microwave.'

'Ah no, it takes a precise hand to craft a potion like veritaserum and it takes at least a month to properly mature. It is, in fact, a controlled substance for want of a better term and it is flawed in that it reveals what the person believes to be true which may or may not in fact, be reality. In a wizard it can be beaten but with someone like Gwen.' Ianto shrugged.

'And it takes a month?'

Ianto nodded. 'It would do if I needed to start from scratch.'

'You already have some, don't you.'

'Enough to make Cooper spill her secrets and not even think twice about it. But as I said, she will speak what she believes to be truth even if it is only true for her.'

'What would you ask?'

'The question of did she mean to kill me springs to mind. But I'm afraid I think I already know the answer to that.'

'We need more evidence than your intuition no matter how right you are. I keep thinking, I gave Tosh a chance so I should give her one too.'

'Toshiko was being blackmailed into committing treason, she wasn't doing it for her own ends and I believe that makes a difference. Gwen Cooper was trying to get into your bed by removing what she perceived to be an obstacle to getting what she wanted.'

Jack snorted. 'It would take more than shooting you for her to climb into my bed.'

'Not in her mind Jack and that is the danger. She runs roughshod over the team and you heard what Swanson said, she's been nothing but trouble and refuses to listen. Never mind her delusion she was your second.'

Jack rubbed a hand over his face.

'I don't pretend to understand what you saw in her Jack that made you bring her into the team but she is going to get someone killed. We both know it is just a matter of time.'

'Have you already made your mind up about her?'

'If she didn't try and kill me with deliberate intent then I could consider retraining her but I would stake more than a movie and dinner that it was no accident.' He sighed, knowing this was difficult for Jack. 'I'd say I'd stake my life on it but I don't want to jinx myself.'

Jack considered what Ianto was saying and nodded. 'So Monday we give her a dosed coffee and ask her a few questions.'

'She may be to be too paranoid to drink anything any of us give her.'

'You may have a point.'

'I'm sure we'll find an opportunity at some point to give her a dose of veritaserum and when we do we ask her some questions.' Ianto considered what he knew of Gwen. 'Although, truth be told we may not have to. I'm sure she's dying to justify herself and explain why she is the innocent party in all this and it's bound to be my fault.'

Jack sighed softly. 'I don't want you to be right Ianto.'

'I don't know that I want to be right either' Ianto set his coffee cup down and rubbed his face feeling tired.

Jack sometimes forgot just how young his Welshman was until times like this when in complete honesty Ianto felt free to let his fears and insecurities show. He reached out and pulled Ianto out of his chair, towards him until the younger man was sitting on his lap laughing.

'Jack, what are you doing?'

'I'm pretty sure you can work that out, smart young man that you are.'

Owen frowned looking around, he and Tosh had finished their paperwork and were ready to head out. 'I'm not sure I want to look.'

'We should say good night at least.'

'Jimmy didn't, he locked the tourist office up and left already.'

'He's not a field agent you twat.'

Owen sighed. 'Fine but I'm not sticking my head in that damn manhole, there isn't enough vodka in Wales to bleach my brain if I see anything I shouldn't.'

She smiled. 'I'll make you dinner if you do.'

'I said fine, just no tofu and I like my meat cooked.' He grumbled as he swapped his lab coat for his leather jacket and moved towards the office.

Ianto fell of Jack's lap laughing as he tried to fend the older man. 'Stop it or I'll freeze you.'

'Magic is cheating.'

They both stopped when they heard their names being called from the office above them.

'Oi, Jack, tea boy, put your pants back on.'

Standing up Ianto straightened his suit as he moved to the manhole in the bunker roof.

'Neither of us took our pants off.' He climbed out into the office. 'Is the Hub on fire?'

'Na, just Tosh and I are going to take off, Jimmy's already locked up and legged it.'

Jack's voice echoed up from behind Ianto.

'Don't forget you are both on call so don't drink too much.'

Owen shook his head. 'Na mate, Tosh is cooking dinner so I'm not out on the lash.'

Ianto nodded. 'If we don't get any call outs we'll see you both Monday then.'

'Yeah, any decisions on what's happening with the Blessed Saint Cooper?'

'Not really.' Ianto admitted. 'We'll ask her what the hell she was thinking when she pulled a gun on me but unless she can be convincing that she isn't a danger to me or the rest of the team she doesn't have a future with Torchwood.'

Standing beside him Jack nodded. 'I can't have someone on my team who I can't trust and right now as much as I hate to admit it, I don't trust her. Ianto's right, she needs to convince us all that she has a future with the team.'

Stepping into the office Tash asked the big question. 'Is there anything she can say that would sway you?'

Ianto looked at Jack who shrugged.

'She's had two weeks to think about it.' Jack started. 'If she is apologetic and willing to change she stands a chance.'

'So not likely then.' Owen laughed nervously when no one contradicted him. 'Oh hell, she could prove me wrong.' He held his arm out to Tosh. 'Come on my lovely, you promised to cook me dinner. Emphasis on the cooking.'

Tosh laughed. 'He still hasn't forgiven me for making sushi.'

Ianto frowned. 'You make excellent sushi.'

'I know but you tell the uncultured Englishman that.'

'I leave that in your hands Tosh, and good luck to you.' He smiled fondly as she faked an exasperated sigh and started laughing instead.

Owen shook his head. 'Come on you, let's get out of here so they can do whatever it is they do when we leave but don't want to know.'

Jack's cell phone rang leaving him with three pairs of eyes looking at him as he frowned at the name on the caller display.

'It's Gwen.'

Ianto straightened his tie and nodded. 'Best you answer it then.' He turned to Owen and Tosh. 'Why don't we step out of the office a moment. He'll tell us anyway.'

They didn't have to wait long for a laughing Jack to join them on the gantry.

'Oh you are not going to believe me.' He shook his head trying to find the words. 'That wasn't Gwen, it was her boyfriend Rhys. He wanted to tell me she was going to be late back from her holiday.'

Owen couldn't stop himself. 'Holiday?'

'They were in Pembrey and she.'

'Hang on.' Owen cut in. 'She went skiing in Pembrey and told her fella she was on holiday.'

'Apparently it was snowboarding.' Jack looked at his now incredulous team. 'The last day there she twisted her ankle.'

Owen started laughing. 'Oh that's too bloody funny.'

'Two weeks out and she needs another week.' He looked to Ianto.

'I'm not going to lie Jack, I'm a little relieved.'

'You are not the only one mate.' Owen patted him on the arm before looking to Tosh. 'Come on love, lets get dinner sorted and leave them to it.'

Jack pulled Ianto into him as Tosh and Owen waved their goodbyes heading out the cog door.

'You want to stay here or head home?'

'Here is fine, we have a stocked fridge so we can throw dinner together easily enough. We can pop back to mine in the morning.'

Jack grinned with Ianto in his arms and purred in his ear. 'I can think of a few ways we can spend the next few hours.'

Ianto laughed. 'Come on then lover, why don't you list a few options and we can pick what order to do them in.' He watched as Jack's face lit up and dropped his voice lower. 'Yeap.' Letting the question of Gwen fall away as they moved towards the bunker. She was a problem for another day.


End file.
